Liens de rouges et de bleus
by Akaotsubo
Summary: L'école de magie de Poudlard se voit attribuer deux nouveaux élèves. Un certain Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Yaoi JohnLock, fond de Mystrade.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Une nouvelle fiction sur le Johnlock mais cette fois-ci, version Harry Potter. Alors il faut avant tout savoir, que je suis DEPUIS PLUS DE 10 ANS, une **Poufsouffle** fière et digne de l'être ! **HUFFLEPUFF EN FORCE** O/ !_

 _Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle histoire. Et en ce qui concerne Rencontre avec son Gardien, je m'occupe du dernier chapitre comme je l'avait prévu quand j'ai commencé cette fiction.  
Donc, voilà, je vous laisse avec ce prologue !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

La magie était courante pour le brun. Et cela depuis des années. Issu d'une famille de sang pur, il baignait dedans depuis son enfance, son frère aîné lui montrant souvent comme usé de sa magie instinctive.C'est comme ça qu'un jour, Mycroft Holmes se retrouva avec une chemise rose après avoir dit à Sherlock que sa chevelure était semblable au pelage d'un mouton.

Deux ans plus tard, son frère était parti étudié en Ecosse à Poudlard. Il avait lu lors d'une lettre qu'il était dans la maison des Serpents, la maison des fourbes et des rusés.

Le petit brun de huit ans cru bon alors de lui répondre que le Choipeau avait dû se tromper lors de la répartition.

Maintenant, c'était son tour tandis qu'il regardait la grande locomotive rouge crachait une épaisse fumée, sa mère parlant activement avec son frère aîné qui se contentait de hocher la tête, sa cravate verte et argent déjà mise.

\- C'est compris Myc' ?

\- Mycroft et oui. Corrigea aussitôt le roux. Je prendrais soin de lui.

Serrant ses deux fils dans ses bras, la sorcière eut du mal à lâcher le plus jeune, embrassant ses boucles brunes. Se fut quand elle entendit une voix masculine appeler son aîné qu'elle consentit à laisser enfin respirer Sherlock.

Un jeune homme s'avançait vers eux, les cheveux en pétard et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il affichait sur son pull l'emblème noir et jaune de la maison la plus juste. A cette vision, Mycroft senti ses joues se teindre légèrement, sans pour autant que personne ne le voit.

\- T'as enfin décidé de sortir de ton trou ? Ria l'élève Poufsouffle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, sous le regard brillant de Violet Holmes. Enchanté madame, je suis Gregory Lestrade. Et toi, tu dois sûrement être Sherlock. Dit-il en adressant un immense sourire au futur élève.

Le regard sans émotion, et les yeux pliés d'ennui, le brun le regarda vaguement avant s'adresser à son frère.

\- Poudlard est vraiment un bocal de poissons rouges à ce que je vois. Pas étonnant que tu nous en parle jamais.

Et se fut sur ces quelques mots, et après avoir embrasser une dernière fois sa mère, que le brun entra dans le train, laissant Lestrade fusillait du regard le Serpentard.

\- D'où je suis un POISSON ROUGE !

* * *

Prenant place dans un compartiment et ignorant les voix faisant des vas-et-viens dans le couloir. Son frère devait sûrement le chercher. Ou bien, il devait bécoter avec le ...Comment déjà ? Ah oui, Graham. C'était ça.

Enfin, peut-être.

Prenant un livre dans son sac, il commença à le lire après avoir lu rapidement le titre.

 _Sortilèges avancés. 3Ème année._

Il ne sorti le nez de son livre quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et qu'un garçon avec un air un peu perdu entra.

Le dévisageant, Sherlock eut tout le temps de noter plusieurs choses sur le nouvel arrivant. Petit, blond et avec des grands yeux bleus.

\- Je peux me mettre ici ? Les autres sont tous plein. Questionna t-il en se frottant la nuque, les joues rouges de gène.

\- Peu m'importe. Déclara t-il en reprenant sa lecture.

Quelques peu surprit, le blond prit place en face de Sherlock et après plusieurs minutes de silence, tenta de commencer une discussion.

\- Tu lis un livre de troisième année .. ?

\- C'est écrit dessus non.

\- C'est impressionnant !

Quelques peu surprit, le brun quitta un instant les paragraphes des yeux pour les poser sur son futur camarade.

\- J'ai déjà du mal rien qu'en pensant aux livres de première année, alors m'attaquer à ceux de troisième année, je n'y pense pas. Mais toi, tu semble les comprendre… C'est ..Impressionnant. Conclu t-il.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock eut les joues qui se mirent à chauffer tandis que le blond lui tendait sa main.

\- Au faite, je m'appelle John. John Watson. Et toi ?

\- Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. Murmura t-il en attrapant la main tendue.


	2. La Répartition

_Bonjour bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Le premier chapitre concernant cette nouvelle fic est ici pour vous !_

 _Un grand merci à **Altair Ibn-La'Ahad - AC** qui m'a corrigé ! Donc ... Un grand merci !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Quelque peu surpris, John prit place en face d'un jeune garçon brun. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il tenta d'entamer la discussion._

 _\- Tu lis un livre de troisième année ?_

 _\- C'est écrit dessus, non ?_

 _\- C'est impressionnant !_

 _Un peu étonné, le brun quitta des yeux un instant les paragraphes de son livre pour les poser sur son présumé futur camarade. Ce dernier reprit :_

 _\- J'ai déjà du mal rien qu'en pensant aux livres de première année, alors m'attaquer à ceux de troisième année… Je n'y pense même pas ! Mais toi, tu sembles les comprendre… C'est… impressionnant ! conclut-il._

 _Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock eut les joues qui se mirent à chauffer tandis que le blond lui tendait sa main pour le saluer._

 _\- Au fait, je m'appelle John. John Watson. Et toi ?_

 _\- Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, murmura-t-il en attrapant la main tendue._

Tandis que le train continuait sa route vers Poudlard, une vieille dame passait dans le long couloir, proposant délices et sucreries aux élèves. Entendant le chariot approcher, John offrit un sourire gourmand à Sherlock avant de sauter de son siège pour aller voir la dame aux bonbons.

\- Vous voulez une petite sucrerie, les garçons ?

John acheta une dizaine de chocogrenouilles avant de revenir en face de Sherlock.

\- Tu en veux ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Bah, pour manger, rit le blond en lui donnant cinq paquets.

Regardant les friandises, Sherlock le remercia d'un signe de tête sans pour autant en goûter une.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? lui demanda John.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, et la bouche pleine de chocolat, le blond avala sa friandise d'une traite avant de découvrir la carte contenue dans le paquet.

\- J'ai encore Harry Potter.… soupira-t-il.

\- Et cela te pose un souci ? questionna le sang-pur remarquant le peu d'enthousiasme de John devant la figure emblématique du monde des sorciers.

\- Je l'ai déjà.

\- Ah ?

\- Enfin, je l'ai au moins une vingtaine de fois.

Hochant la tête en reprenant son livre, Sherlock commença à lire de nouveau quand son camarade en face de lui s'agita.

\- Un souci ?

\- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu... parler.

\- Je ne parle pas aux poissons rouges.

\- Pardon ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sherlock posa son livre avant de se concentrer sur son camarade de compartiment.

\- Que peux-tu lire sur moi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sur moi, que peux-tu dire ?

Haussant les sourcils, le blond le regarda rapidement avant de rire nerveusement.

\- Tu es brun et intelligent, non ?

\- ... C'est tout ?

\- Je n'ai que onze ans ! s'indigna John.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sherlock soupira avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu es le second de ta famille. Tu es un sang-mêlé. Ton père est la personne de ta famille qui t'a transmis tes pouvoirs. Qui plus est, tu as découvert tes pouvoirs durant ton enfance, sûrement en voulant une peluche située loin de toi que tu as fait réapparaître dans tes bras. Ta mère est très protectrice, autant que ton père. Tu as une sœur qui est en pleine crise, par conséquent tu as du mal à lui parler, et cela depuis plusieurs années. Je continue ? questionna- t-il en voyant le blond la bouche ouverte.

\- C'est ... surprenant ! déclara-t-il en guise de réponse, les yeux admiratifs.

\- C'est juste de la déduction, murmura Sherlock, en déviant le regard.

Il avait l'habitude que ses propos soient toujours rejetés. Et aussi, il était souvent surnommé à cause de cela, « Le Taré », « Le Bizarre ». Pour une fois que quelqu'un le jugeait autrement, cela lui mis le feu aux joues.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu iras à Serdaigle ! lui dit Watson.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Ils sont intelligents, rit doucement le blond.

Adorable. Ce fut la seule chose à laquelle pensa Sherlock durant tout le reste du trajet.

* * *

Une fois le train immobilisé, les élèves sortirent dans un grand brouhaha, mêlant les élèves des différentes maisons entre elles.

\- Les premières années ! hurla une voix grave.

Avançant dans la direction d'où venait l'appel, John et Sherlock firent face à un géant barbu et souriant, qui tenait une lanterne dans sa main gauche.

\- Suivez-moi, et deux par deux !

Attrapant la main de John, Sherlock le tira en avant, presque étonné par son propre geste. Son camarade tenta de se libérer de cette union.

En vain. Aussi fin soit-il, Sherlock avait une sacrée poigne !

* * *

Tous les futurs élèves se retrouvèrent assis dans des petites barques, guidées par le professeur des Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ils glissaient sur un lac quand, à travers la brume, Poudlard apparut. Dans la nuit noire, l'école brillait tel un diamant brut, toutes ses fenêtres illuminées. John en resta émerveillé. Il se sentait déjà chez lui, juste à ce premier regard.

\- C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? chuchota-t-il à l'attention de Sherlock qui était dans la même barque que lui.

\- Sans plus, répondit le brun, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une petite peur s'éveillant en lui à l'idée des événements qui allaient suivre.

Pourtant, Mycroft, son frère, lui avait expliqué : la répartition était, selon ses propos, une épreuve à passer afin de se montrer digne du monde magique. Sans plus de détails.

Quant à John, il n'avait d'yeux que pour le château. La grande école de Poudlard lui semblait presque irréelle, et pourtant elle s'illuminait devant lui.

* * *

Les élèves entrèrent dans le grand hall où une femme, portant les traits des années, attendait les mains derrière le dos.

\- Du calme, s'il vous plaît. Du calme. Rassemblez-vous.

Prenant sa respiration, elle expliqua longuement le but ainsi que le déroulement de la répartition.

\- Suivez-moi, ordonna- t-elle sèchement en ouvrant les deux grandes portes dans son dos.

Tout le monde avança. Les yeux du petit blond brillèrent en voyant le plafond de la grande salle. Toutes ces bougies brûlant au-dessus de lui ! Le ciel noir qui les surplombait lui semblait tout droit sorti d'un rêve.

\- C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda-t-il à Sherlock qui baillait.

\- C'est juste un tour de passe-passe. Un enfant de trois ans saurait le faire, grogna-t-il en ignorant le regard appuyé de son frère à la table des Serpents.

Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas toucher John qui continua de regarder tout autour de lui, cherchant déjà à se faire des souvenirs qu'il raconterait à ses enfants quand il serait plus âgé. Son attention se porta vers l'enseignante de métamorphe qui demandait l'attention de tous, en posant un vieux chapeau rapiécé sur un tabouret. Intrigué, il fut surpris de voir une ouverture apparaître pour former une bouche et une voix s'élever dans la grande salle qui s'était tue.

 _Que le temps passe rapidement_

 _Nous sommes réunis maintenant._

 _Les années défilent et je suis toujours présent._

 _J'ai une histoire à vous conter pourtant._

 _Quatre amis, toujours liés._

 _Quatre amis, quatre sorciers._

 _Ils eurent une pensée, un rêve un peu fou_

 _Un désir, celui d'enseigner plus que tout._

 _Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

 _École aux quatre étendards._

 _Quatre maisons unies_

 _Mais qui, par les qualités se diversifient._

 _Courage et bravoure chez le Lion d'Or_

 _Ruse et fourberie pour le Serpent d'Argent_

 _Épée en main pour le beau Griffondor_

 _Serpentard préférait le chant des potions qui attendent patiemment_

 _Justice et honnêteté pour la douce Poufsouffle_

 _Intelligence et culture pour l'Aigle aux ailes déployées._

 _La gracieuse blaireau veillant sur ses petits jusqu'à son ultime souffle_

 _Tandis que Serdaigle, dans les écrits, se dissimulait._

 _Ils me donnèrent naissance_

 _Ainsi que toutes leurs pensées._

 _J'eus ce que l'on nomme alors la chance_

 _De posséder un pouvoir fort envié._

 _Posez-moi sur votre tête_

 _Et alors vous saurez._

 _Je ne suis qu'un vieux chapeau certes_

 _Mais j'ai une grande capacité._

 _Celle de lire dans vos cœurs_

 _Et de pouvoir décider vos maisons._

 _Je sens que maintenant vous tremblez_

 _Et que vous en perdez la raison._

 _Mais calmez-vous_

 _Et respirez un bon coup._

 _Avancez d'un pas_

 _Et venez vers moi._

 _Asseyez-vous ici là,_

 _Cela ne prend que quelque instant._

 _Sachez que je ne me trompe pas._

 _La répartition commence alors maintenant !_

La chanson se termina et dans la seconde qui suivit, de grands cris d'impatience résonnèrent dans toute la pièce.

\- Quand je vous appellerai, vous viendrez et je placerai le Choipeau sur votre tête, déclara McGonagall, la directrice de Griffondor, faisant alors cesser tout bruit dans la salle.

Soulevant dans une main le vieux chapeau, elle attrapa dans l'autre un long parchemin avant de commencer à lire, d'une voix puissante et calme :

\- Adler Irène.

Se détachant de la foule, une fille à la chevelure de nuit s'avança, ses lèvres rouge sang s'étirant dans un fin sourire. Prenant place sur le siège, elle ferma ses yeux de cristal quand on posa le Choipeau sur elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, la déchirure s'ouvrit et le chapeau poussa un cri :

\- SERPENTARD !

Redonnant l'objet magique à la professeure, la petite brune alla vers la table collée au mur de gauche sous les applaudissements de ses futurs camarades de maison. Mycroft, quant à lui ne quittait pas des yeux son cadet, créant déjà une place près de lui. Au cas où.

La répartition continua sous les applaudissements. On arriva alors aux prénoms commençant par la lettre H.

\- Holmes Sherlock.

Soupirant, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés s'avança vers le tabouret et croisa les bras une fois assis. C'est alors qu'il entendit une petite voix :

\- _Et bien, et bien. Ma foi, cela est fort intéressant. Holmes, comme Mycroft, j'imagine._

\- Mon cher frère, oui, répliqua mentalement Sherlock d'une voix sarcastique.

\- _Je vois que ce n'est guère le grand amour entre vous, donc oublions Serpentard un instant. Tu es courageux, oui._

\- Les Griffondor aiment frapper et se battre, ce sont des brutes que l'on peut comparer au Dieu Thor.

\- _Et Pouff-_

\- Loyal et juste. Je ne suis loyal qu'envers moi-même, et encore, parfois j'ai des soucis avec ça. Juste ? Non merci ! Ce monde ne l'est pas, alors pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? Je refuse d'y aller.

\- _… SER-SERDAIGLE_! cria le Choipeau avec une légère incertitude, tandis que Sherlock rejoignait la table bleue en soupirant d'ennui.

On put entendre également à la table vert et argent, un petit cri en provenance de Mycroft qui sentit son cœur se briser.

Une certaine Molly Hooper partit à Poufsouffle sous les applaudissements d'un certain Lestrade qui s'était mis debout sur son banc pour l'accueillir. Le dénommé Jim Moriarty alla à Serpentard, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

\- Watson John.

Étant le dernier, le blond alla d'un pas peu assuré vers la vieille femme avant d'être recouvert par le grand chapeau magique.

\- _Watson comme Harry Watson. Deux noms si semblables et pourtant si différents. Voyons voir, je vois beaucoup de qualités, une grande intelligence, mais aussi un grand, un immense courage. Que faire de toi mon garçon ? Tu sembles si timide en plus. Sauf avec le petit parleur de Holmes auquel j'ai eu affaire il y a quelques minutes. Tu le connais à peine, et pourtant, tu sembles déjà accroché à lui, comme si tu voulais le protéger… Je crois avoir trouvé : GRIFFONDOR !_

Ouvrant les yeux, John courut jusqu'à la table rouge et or qui l'accueillaient dans les cris et la joie. Prenant place, il perçut le regard de Sherlock assis à sa propre table, qui hocha la tête en guise de félicitations.

Même si celui-ci ne se l'avouait pas, il aurait aimé que John soit avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à parler avec quelqu'un sans être qualifié de « bizarre ».

Mais celui qui eut le plus de mal à endurer la soirée fut Mycroft, qui, par dépit, dévora tous les gâteaux qui se trouvaient à sa portée.


	3. Première année, partie 1

_Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous ! Navré pour ce retard ! Voici un nouveau chapitre sur John et Sherlock ! En espérant que vous aimerez._

 _Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Et merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours plaisir ^^._

* * *

Sherlock s'ennuyait dès la première semaine. Les cours étaient fait pour des enfants !

Le Serdaigle était indigné devant les balivernes des enseignants. Roulant des yeux en lançant le sort demandé par son directeur de maison, il jeta un coup d'œil curieux au blond près de lui. La langue coincée entre les lèvres et les sourcils froncés, John tentait tant bien que mal de jeter le sort de lévitation sur la plume.

Sans succès.

Posant sa baguette en chêne sur la table, le rouge et or soupira de frustration. Son compagnon de groupe avait réussi du premier coup et sans même prononcer à voix haute le sort, ni sans regarder la plume qui avait volé dans les airs.

\- Tu tiens mal ta baguette. Souffla le brun en se penchant vers lui.

-Hein ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, le bouclé lui attrapa le poignet en y glissant sa propre baguette et fit les mouvements en prononçant distinctement la formule magique.

Aussitôt le plume glissa dans les airs sous le regard brillant de joie de John et blasé de Sherlock.

-Merci !

-De rien. Grogna le bleu et bronze, ses joues se colorant de rouge devant le sourire chaleureux du lion.

Restant silencieux durant tout le reste du cours, Sherlock écouta plus son camarade parlait de sa nouvelle maison que le professeur lui-même.L'heure sonna enfin la fin du cours, et se fut en courant que les premières années partirent en courant en direction de la grande salle, l'heure du repas éveillant les mettant à sa table, Sherlock ignora le reste de sa tablée, restant pensif devant son assiette. Le voyant à l'écart, John pinça ses lèvres et après s'être excusé auprès de Morgan, se mit devant son camarade de Serdaigle, entraînant des chuchotements au sein de la maison savante.

-Je peux manger avec toi ? Demanda le petit blond dans un grand sourire.

\- … Tu peux. Répondit Sherlock, ses yeux brillant de remerciement.

A la table des serpents, Mycroft regarda la petite scène à la table des aigles, sans pour autant négliger son assiette.

-Arrête de faire ton grand frère poule. Dit une voix féminine à sa gauche.

-Je fais ce que je veux Andréa. Répliqua t-il en aspirant une grande fourchette de pâtes.

Laissant un rictus naître sur ses lèvres, la née-moldue regarda Lestrade rire à la table des Poufsouffle avec Molly qui semblait être heureuse à la table des loyaux. Elle vit également Lestrade dirigeait son regard vers sa table, et qui saluait un Mycroft qui ne le vit , la jeune femme dû lui donner un coup de coude afin de le faire détacher du regard son cadet et l'obligeait à rendre au jaune et noir, son salut. Regardant amusée, le roux prendre une teinte égale à celle d'une pivoine, elle éclata de rire devant son salut de main timide et maladroit. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer voir Mycroft Holmes perdre ses moyens envers Gregory Lestrade.

* * *

John plissa le nez face aux odeurs. Les cachots avaient une odeur étrange et peu attirante. Regardant le gros chaudron au centre bullé, il joua avec ses mains, dans la crainte de faire quelque chose qui pourrait détruire les potions déjà présentes.

-Bien, rapprochez-vous. Demanda le professeur des potions, un homme rond et souriant.

S'approchant timidement, le jeune Griffondor jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, guettant les réactions de ses camarades.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce que c'est ? Questionna t-il en désignant une petite fiole pleine de liquide vert.

-C'est un filtre de Agranda monsieur. Répondit Moriarty.

-Bien ! 5 points pour Serpentard. Qui peut me dire les effets ?

-Il agit comme répulsif de nuisible, mais également comme potion de camouflage quand les sorciers sont en terrain dangereux. Répondit automatiquement Morgan.

-5 point pour Griffondor. Ria le vieil homme, son ventre tremblant devant les mouvements de poitrine.

Continuant les questions sur diverses potions, le professeur fit des groupes mélangeant les deux maisons connues pour être ennemies. John se retrouva avec un certain Billy, avec qui il passa un bon moment en riant devant ces manières de parler aux ingrédients comme les yeux de scarabée qu'il surnomma « Boutons de jais » tout en les faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Le cour se termina rapidement. Slugorhn avait félicité Moriarty pour sa composition, en décrétant que le dernier qui avait réussi une telle potion, était le regretté Severus Snape. Parlant avec Billy, John se retrouva nez à nez avec Sherlock qui se tendit en remarquant Billy.

\- Sherlock, je te présente Billy. Dit le blond dans un sourire éclatant.

Plissant les yeux devant le nouvel arrivant, le bouclé regarda la main qui lui était adressé avec dédains. Main qui tomba devant le manque de réaction du jeune aigle.

\- Je peux te parler John ?

\- Euh oui. Répondit un peu perdu le blond en saluant Billy qui partait en direction de la bibliothèque. C'est pourquoi ? Questionna t-il en braquant ses yeux si clairs dans ceux du brun.

Se sentant encore une fois déstabilisé par la franchise de son seul ami, Sherlock baissa la tête, allant jusqu'à oublier le motif de sa jalousie spontanée. Vite ! Un mensonge !

\- Je ...Pourrais t'aider si tu veux pour les sortilèges. J'ai vu que tu avais un peu de mal ce matin.

\- J'aimerais bien oui ! Répondit dans un immense sourire le première année aux couleurs rouges et ors. On a pas vraiment l'occasion de voir la magie à la maison et ma sœur n'est pas du genre à l'afficher.

Se retenant de dire qu'il savait déjà tout cela, le brun hocha la tête quand une voix attira son attention. Une voix un peu trop sifflante à ses oreilles.

\- Sherlock Holmes, de la grande famille Holmes. Qui aurait pensé qu'un Holmes serait chez les Serdaigles ?

Regardant en direction de la voix provenant du dos de Sherlock, John reconnut sans peine Moriarty marcher seul dans l'immense couloir vide, les couleurs de sa cravate reflétant les traits fins de son visage. L'observant sans bruit, le bleu et bronze nota tout ce qu'il pouvait, sans pour autant creuser. A croire que cet individu avait des choses à cacher. Arrivant à moins d'un mètre devant lui, en prenant garde de pousser John, Moriarty afficha un sourire de requin.

\- James, dit Jim, Moriarty.

\- Peu m'importe. Cracha avec sarcasme le brun en attrapant le bras de John. Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'étais occupé avec mon ami.

Continuant de sourire, le vert-argent leva les mains en l'air en signe de résignation.

\- Navré, je voulais juste parler à la brebis galeuse de l'une des plus grandes familles de sorcier. Tes parents doivent être morts de honte de savoir que leur cadet est à Serdaigle.

\- Fermez là. Grogna Sherlock en serrant sans s'en rendre compte le bras de John qui grimaça de douleur avant de prendre la parole.

\- Vous faites encore parti de ceux qui pensent que les Sang-Pur doivent aller à Serpentard … C'est que tu es stupide. Termina t-il en appuyant sur le tutoiement.

Sentant ses joues chauffées devant la défense de John, Sherlock desserra un peu sa prise sur le bras, sans pour autant le lâcher. Grognant et n'aimant guère être reprit, et encore moins par un Griffondor, Jim ouvrit la bouche pour riposter quand deux voix les interpellèrent.

\- Les premières années, retourner dans vos salles.

\- Tiens, cher frère, et ton ami le poisson rouge.

\- H-Hey ! Répondit Lestrade en rougissant.

Arrivant à hauteur de son cadet, le quatrième année de la maison Serpentard jugea du regard le groupe de première année, sans perdre de sa superbe.

\- Sherlock, tu ne me présente pas ?

\- Si. John, voici mon frère. Et il a prit encore du poids à ce que je vois.

\- Oh Sherlock voyons, ce n'est parce que tu es loin de moi que tu dois te comporter ainsi.

\- Navré cher frère, mais je crois que je suis bien là où je suis.

\- Il est vrai que ton intelligence passable doit convenir au niveau des Serdaigles.

\- Tout comme ton intelligence médiocre doit s'adapter au niveau des Serpentards. Répondit avec acidité le plus jeune des Holmes.

\- Ah … C'est de famille alors. Ne put s'empêcher de dire le Poufsouffle.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de mettre en accord les deux frères qui le foudroyèrent du regard, les lèvres pincées. Riant discrètement, John vit au loin Sébastien qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre pour la salle commune. Geste qui ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de Moriarty, qui prenant ce geste pour lui, se contenta de répondre également. Il va s'en dire, que ce moment vu très gênant quand le Griffondor lui répondit que ce geste était adressé à son camarade de maison et non à lui. A ce moment là, Mycroft aurait mit sa main à couper que la lutte Griffondor-Serpentard allait reprendre. Heureusement, rien ne se passa et après s'être saluer, tous regagnèrent leurs maisons respectives. Pourtant, si les Holmes avaient attentivement regardé, ils auraient noté l'échange de regard entre Sébastien et Jim. Quatre ans plus tard, dans ce même couloir, Rusard tomba sur eux à moitié nus et en pleins ébats.

* * *

Mais revenons au présent. Allongé dans son lit, Sherlock regarda son devoir déjà fini et qui faisait le double du parchemin demandé. S'ennuyant, il soupira, tandis que ces camarades de première année rentraient dans le dortoir. Caché derrière son rideau, il fit mime de dormir quand on tira doucement le tissu de son lit.

\- T'as vu, il dort encore ? Chuchota une voix.

\- Et t'as vu son devoir pour demain ? Il a fait plus que c'était prévu. Il est vraiment intelligent.

\- Il est taré ouais. Cracha une voix en arrière plan.

Riant en cœur, les autres élèves parlèrent entre eux, laissant Sherlock en proie à ses pensées. Oui, il était taré. Taré de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre du Choipeau de l'envoyer dans la maison où la seule personne qui acceptait de lui parler ne le considérait pas comme un monstre de foire. Et se fut sur ces mots qu'il sombra dans un sommeil lourd, son corps se mettant en boule sous la couette.


End file.
